Long awaited gift from Santa
by YellowKnight
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are childhood friends. It was Christmas season when they met. Mikan asked Natsume as to what he wants from Santa. What is Natsume’s answer? Read to find out. One-shot


**Kat:** Here I am again friends writing some nonsense that will hopefully bring you joy this Christmas. This is another one-shot from me, obviously. So enough chatting for now, I present to you my new story! Hope you enjoy reading this. Also, expect OOCs. You've been warned.

**

* * *

Summary:** Mikan and Natsume are childhood friends. It was Christmas season when they met. Mikan asked Natsume as to what he wants from Santa. What is Natsume's answer? Read to find out.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't and will ever own Gakuen Alice and the song _All I want is you this Christmas_ by Nsync.

**

* * *

Long awaited gift from Santa**

It is a normal winter day at the Alice Academy. Snow is falling, leaving the ground pure white and the whole environment chilly. Students are all around the school doing their own businesses. Some are chattering, reading books and only one is…

"I'M LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"…well, yelling.

_I'm late again! That alarm clock failed to wake me up again! Argh! Math's in first class. Jin-jin…_

Our favorite brunette is once again pacing back and forth in her one star room. She quickly ran into her small bathroom to wash her face and to brush her teeth. After that, her dressed in the winter uniform of the academy. After dressing, she ran _again_ into the hallways, completely forgetting about her breakfast and putting her long brown locks in pigtails.

_Two minutes left… I'm so dead!_ Mikan thought.

With her quick running ability, Mikan swiftly made it in her classroom in time. Well not until she tripped on her own feet or more like _was _tripped.

_Oh great! Here we go again…_

"Are you blind Polka?" asked the ever so arrogant but gorgeous flame caster, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Whatever, you pervert!" Mikan replied.

"Tch."

Mikan made her way into their classroom and enthusiastically greeted her classmates.

"OHAYO MINNA!" said Mikan with a big smile on her face.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" chorused the twins Anna and Nonoko.

"Ohayo Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan!"

"Morning baka." for once, the Ice Queen returned the greeting of her best friend. And Mikan was touched by this.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she ran to her best (cold) friend to hug her only to be…

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Ouch! You're so mean Hotaru! That hurts compared to the previous ones!" sobbed Mikan while rubbing the big lump in her head.

Yuu instantly came to help Mikan. "Ohayo Mikan-chan. Are you hurt?"

"This is my new upgraded Baka Bazooka. I'm still testing it but it seems that it's effective." came the monotone reply of Hotaru.

"So you were using me as a test subject?" asked Mikan.

"So?"

"You're so mean Hota…" Mikan was cut off as Mr. Narumi twirled into their classroom wearing a frilly Santa Claus costume. In the same time the two most famous students came in.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan in a small voice as she took her seat.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." replied Ruka.

"Good morning Natsume!"

"Hn."

"Good Morning my beautiful students! Please go to your seats and settle down. Tomorrow we will have or annual Christmas Ball. The academy is allowing you to choose your own dress this year. You can also choose your own partners! So today, we will give you a free day to go shopping. Have fun!"

After saying that, Narumi-sensei again twirled out of their classroom and once again the classroom was filled with chatter.

"Mikan-chan, let's go to the Central Town this afternoon to buy dress! Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, Koko and Kitsume will come too." Anna said.

"Hmm… Okay! Let's invite Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume too!" Mikan replied.

"Hotaru! Let's go to the Central Town to buy the dress for tomorrow."

"Okay since I also have to but materials for my new invention."

"Yeepee!" rejoiced Mikan.

"Ruka-pyon, will you come too? Hotaru will come!" Ruka blushed deep red with this statement.

"Natsume?" asked Ruka.

"Whatever." Natsume replied and walked out.

"Great! Let's meet at the bus station at 3!" Mikan said.

"Okay!" chirped Mikan's friends and went on their own ways.

* * *

With nowhere to go, Mikan decided to just roam around the school. Letting her feet lead her way, she found herself standing in front of a familiar cherry blossom tree, and surprisingly, it still has its leaves despite that the season is winter.

Not minding the cold environment, she sat on the snow-covered ground completely silent.

Suddenly…

"Oi baka! What are you doing here?" asked Natsume after he leaped from the branch of the tree.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Tch. Suit yourself."

Oh, did I tell you that Mikan, besides Hotaru has another childhood friend? Natsume and Mikan are childhood friends. Now I told you.

"Ne, Natsume do you remember when we first met?"

**FLASHBACK** (Natsume's POV)

Mikan and I met when we are just three years old. We just moved into this town and I saw this pigtailed girl peeking in a window from the house in front of ours. Even when I was still little, I don't have people whom you can call friends.

"Nat-chan!" my mom called me. So I hurriedly went out of our new house.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Natsume, meet Mikan-chan. She is also three years old and she lives in that house." My mom pointed to the house across the street. I quickly recognized her as the pigtailed girl peeking from earlier.

"Hi! I'm Mikan!" she said with a bright smile on her face making my face slightly heated.

"Natsume." I simply said.

After that, she held my hand, which made my face hotter and dragged me somewhere. I recognized it to be their backyard. We sat under a big sakura tree.

"Natsume, Christmas is coming."

"Hn."

"Do you believe in Santa Claus? My grandpa said that if I'm a good girl, he will give me a gift on Christmas day."

"Hn."

"This year, I asked for a doll from him. How about you?"

I thought for awhile on what to ask me. Then suddenly…

"Do you have a picture?" I asked her.

"Huh? For what?"

"Just give it to me."

She thought for awhile before running inside their house. I heard her asking her grandfather for a picture.

After some minutes, she came back running to me with a picture on her hand.

"Here." she handed me the picture.

As I look in her picture, I can't help but to blush again seeing as how cute she is in the picture. I tried to hide my blush right away but unfortunately, she saw it.

"Nat-chan? Are you sick?" she asked while touching my forehead which made me redder.

"No." I answered.

"Maybe you should go home now. You might catch a cold." she said.

"Okay." I said hesitantly.

"Wait." she called again.

"What?" I turned to her.

"What are you going to do with my picture?" she asked.

Instead of answering, I just turned around from her and continued walking. I heard her say some incoherent words that sounded like "rude boy". I smiled to myself and walked away.

**END OF FLASKBACK**

"Hn." Natsume answered after his train of thoughts.

"Me too!" Mikan chirped.

After some quiet time together, Mikan finally felt how cold it was outside. She shivered and Natsume saw it.

"Go back inside idiot."

"Okay! Thank you Natsume! See you later!" said Mikan while skipping.

"Tch."

* * *

Three o'clock came and the ten of them went to the Central Town.

"I'm so happy!" said Mikan.

"Shut up baka." Hotaru said.

"Why don't we split into two groups? Boys and girls." Nonoko suggested.

"Yup! And we will meet later here at six o'clock." Yuu said

* * *

After three hours of shopping, laughing and arguing of what to wear, the groups finished their shopping and as decided, they met at their meeting place.

The girls were carrying big paper bags which definitely contained their dresses, shoes and accessories. As for the boys, there were only carrying two paper bags each, probably for their suits and shoes.

"I'm hungry!" whined Mikan.

"Me too." Ruka said.

"Then let's eat!" Koko said enthusiastically.

* * *

After the group ate, they went back to the academy. They retired into their own rooms and prepared for the big day ahead of them.

Since there is no school for tomorrow, they can sleep as they can this night.

* * *

The awaited day of the Alice Academy students had come. Girls are here and there preparing for the most awaited ball.

At exactly three o'clock, a knock came to Mikan's door. She answered it and saw Nonoko, Anna and Sumire.

"Come on Mikan-chan, we're going to Hotaru's room to dress up." Sumire said.

"Really? Wait, I'm just going to get my dress."

After getting her dress, the four of them made their way to Hotaru's three star room.

* * *

After hours of dressing up, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire finally finished and it is the time of the ball.

When they arrived at the venue, most of the students are already there. As they opened the doors, all of the students turned their heads just to see them. Well who wouldn't? they are simply gorgeous for the night.

Sumire wore a lime green charmeuse short A-line dress with beaded modifed halter straps, ruched bodice and beaded black midriff. Her curly hair is straight of the night and she wore a simple black beaded bracelet and three-inch black stiletto strap sandals. Or make up, she has a green eye shadow and a pink lips.

Nonoko wore strapless midnight blue beaded bodice to the natural waist and a beaded tulle skirt that only reached her mid-thigh. Her long blue hair is slightly curled and she wore a matching head band with her dress. She wore a light blue eye shadow and a soft pick lipstick. For her footwear, she wore midnight blue three-inch heeled strap sandals.

Anna wore a pink strapless dress, bubble skirt dress reaching her knees. It has pleated gold satin sash and soft ruffles at the empire waist. For make up, she wore a light pink for eye shadow, a soft pink blush and a nude lips. She wore a simple gold two-inch heeled sandals and a pink necklace. Her hair is left down with curls.

Hotaru wore strapless tulle over satin lavender dress with ruched bodice which reached in her knees. It has a black empire belt with buckle detail and A-line skirt. She wore a black two-inch stiletto sandals and a simple gold necklace with heart pendant. Her hair is left down. As for her make up, she has a simple purple eye shadow and a lip gloss.

And finally, Mikan wore strapless taffeta gold dress with beaded empire waistline and bubble skirt that reached just below her knees. It has side gathered bodice, beaded triple bandeau strap back with beaded accent which revealed her back. She wore a gold eye shadow and a lip gloss, three-inch stiletto gold strap sandals and simple gold dangling earrings. Her long brown locks is fixed in a messy side bun with her bangs framing her face.

After entering the banquet hall, Yuu, Koko, Kitsume, Ruka and a dragged Natsume immediately went to the girls.

Each one of them is wearing suits.

Kitsume wore a dark blue stripe suit and light blue long sleeves under it. He has a stripe sky blue and black tie.

Yuu wore a light brown pin dot suit with cream long sleeves underneath it. He also has a stripe pink and yellow tie and a rose in his breast pocket.

Koko wore a plain navy blue suit and pink long sleeves. He has a fuschia pink and dark blue stripe tie.

Ruka wore a cream and gray stripe suit and pink long sleeves. He has a dark pink plaid tie and a dark gray handkerchief in his breast pocket.

And lastly, Natsume wore a black pinstripe suit with unbuttoned red long sleeves underneath it. He has no tie, obviously but has a red handkerchief in his breast pocket.

After the boys went to the girls, Sumire hurriedly went to Kitsume, Nonoko to Yuu, Anna to Koko and Hotaru lazily went to Ruka which made the ever so oblivious Mikan confused.

"Eh? You are all together?" asked Mikan.

"YUP!" all of them chorused.

"How come I don't know?" Mikan asked.

"You never asked. Come on Nogi." Hotaru said and everyone proceeded to their seats leaving the dumb-struck Mikan and the star-struck-to-Mikan-and-slightly-blushing Natsume.

But before the other pairs completely left them, Ruka slightly elbowed Natsume on the side and whispered something which made Natsume blush but quickly hid it.

"Come on Natsume. It seems that it's only you and me now." said Mikan while smiling.

As the party went on, the students continued to enjoy it. Eating, dancing, chatting and laughing with each other.

After sometime, Mr. Narumi went in the center stage and announced that the next song was the last song.

As the last song started, students started to leave their tables to occupy the big dance floor at the center of the banquet hall.

(**Kat:** I suggest you to play All I want this Christmas is you this Christmas by Nsync for more drama. Teehee)

_Snowy night  
Where it's warm here by the fire  
Here with you (here with you)  
I have all that I desire  
It's been a long year  
But somehow we got by  
Now it's Christmas Eve  
And love is on our side  
_

Mikan was still unaware of the environment, was suddenly dragged by someone to the dance floor. As she was to scream abduction, her kidnapper suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist. She recognized it as

"Natsume…"

"Shut up little girl."

_  
I don't need a hundred gifts  
beneath the tree (the tree)  
Don't you know the best thing  
you could give to me?  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas  
(This Christmas, this Christmas)_

_  
_Mikan realized that Natsume wants to dance with her so she wrapped her hands on the nape of Natsume. Natsume smirked when Mikan did this.

_  
Children sing (children sing) Christmas carols  
At our door (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Spreading joy (spreading joy)  
That's what Christmas time is for  
Though we don't have much  
You've got me and I've got you  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And with a little faith  
Miracles come true  
_

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

_  
And I don't need a hundred gifts  
beneath the tree (the tree)  
Don't you know the best thing  
you could give to me?  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas  
(This Christmas, this Christmas)  
_

"Do you remember the first time we met? Your picture?"

_  
I don't want the love of any other girl  
I want only one thing in this whole wide world  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas  
(This Christmas, this Christmas)  
_

"Hmm… yes! What did you do to it anways?"

_  
Cheek to cheek, the lights are low  
A kiss beneath the mistletoe  
Your face lit by the fire's glow  
That's all I want tonight_

"That's what I asked Santa Claus that time…"

Mikan thought for a while and eventually blushed.

_And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
Don't you know the best thing you can give to me?  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas  
(This Christmas, this Christmas)_

"I love you Mikan Sakura. Since that day I…" Natsume said but was silenced by a guess what? A kiss! After almost a minute, she pulled back.

"Does that answer your confession?" Mikan asked while smiling.

"Hn." Natsume said while smiling.

_  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas  
Yeah, yeah_

_My long awaited gift from Santa Claus has finally arrived…_

**

* * *

Kat:** Wow! That's long! I can't believe it. Sorry for the OOC and grammatical errors. I didn't proofread it. It's dedicated to my fanfiction friends: pLumBloSsoM07, Kai Hyuuga, kawaiineko139, HarunaNiwa073, stracy and my Christmas gift to you my beloved readers.

Merry Christmas to all of you and a Happy New Year! Toodles!


End file.
